The Future Saves the Past
by Trinity Kouya Hime-sama
Summary: The story follows what might have happened if at the end of The three Faces of Phoebe if future Phoebe had the chance to tell current Phoebe about Cole. Follows the story of Phoebe and Cole as well as the whole family and some new characters too. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe, Piper and Paige orbed in and quickly took in the situation at hand. Phoebe saw Cole struggling with the Demon Corazant, but then looked to the side and saw her future self, lying down, clearly wounded.

"Leo" Phoebe yelled.

Leo orbed in and Phoebe gestured to her future self and Leo went to work healing her.

"Phoebe, we need to say the spell!" Piper yelled.

"Hell threw you from its inner core,

But earth won't hold you anymore.

Since Heaven can not be your place,

Your flesh and blood we now erase" Phoebe, Piper and Paige chanted together and watched the demon explode.

Then Phoebe turned to see Leo helping her future self up.

"Oh thank god, you saved her" Phoebe said.

"Just barely, even a second longer and I wouldn't have been able to" Leo said.

"Well its good that I called you before vanquishing the demon rather than after" Phoebe said.

"It did more good than you know. If you hadn't I would have died without ever giving you an answer and all would be lost" future Phoebe said.

"What do you mean? You've decided to give me an answer?" Phoebe said.

"First, Piper freeze the room" future Phoebe said.

"What?" Piper said.

"Now! Do it" future Phoebe yelled at her.

"Okay" Piper said and froze the room, and Cole and Leo.

"Good" future Phoebe said.

"Should I unfreeze Cole and Leo now?" Piper asked.

"You can unfreeze Leo, he should hear this too, but not Cole, I can't risk the source stopping me" future Phoebe said.

"Excuse me? The source?" Paige said.

"Unfreeze Leo first" future Phoebe said.

Piper waved her hands and Leo unfroze, and then she said "Alright, now what was that about the source? We vanquished him already; we don't need to worry about him."

"I'm afraid that's where I have to correct you; you vanquished his body, but not his spirit. His spirit currently is residing inside Cole, which is why I needed you to freeze him, if he knew I was going to tell you he'd stop me, I think" future Phoebe said.

"What" Phoebe cried out, anguish clear in her voice. "He's evil again, oh god, how could he" she said.

"No, Cole is not evil, he's possessed. When you vanquished his demon half you left a void in him, and when Cole took in the hollow to save you, when you sent the hollow back, the sources magic and spirit stayed in that void and have slowly been taking him over" future Phoebe said.

"But how could he not tell me?" Phoebe said.

"We'll he's tried, I remember him trying, or rather I realize now that's what he was doing. Don't you recall moments where he seemed to start to say something and then had a terrible migraine, that was the source stopping him from telling you. We talked briefly, and he told me that the source is too strong, and he wanted me to tell you, in the hopes that you could save him. Or at least warn you, to keep the source from using him to hurt you" future Phoebe said.

"Well of course we'll save him, but how" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, I never got the chance to save him. I called off my wedding, feeling that something was wrong, just like you did. What you and I both felt was premonitions trying to come out, but the sources magic preventing it, which just left us feeling uneasy. But because you did something, perhaps we can do something to save him this time" future Phoebe said.

"What happened to him in your future?" Phoebe asked.

"Well like I said, I called off the wedding, and then when we found out that he was the source we had to vanquish him, it was too late then. The source had completely had taken him over, and he had been coronated. There was no hope for him then. And I spent the rest of my life alone, wondering what could have been. And it seems magic has given me the chance to finally know" future Phoebe said.

"I just can't believe he'd let himself be taken over like that" Phoebe said devastated.

"He did not let himself; you know better, you can't fight that type of possession, like when we were possessed by the woogie. And if it helps, the source could never completely overcome Cole's love for you, and couldn't kill you because of that" future Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that does actually help. So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, keep Cole frozen for one" future Phoebe yelled as Cole started to move.

"Ahh" Piper yelled and froze him again. "Well I can't just keep doing that, I mean who knows how long this may take to find a fix" she said.

"Perhaps we could put him in the crystal cage?" Paige suggested.

"Brilliant!" Phoebe said.

"So is he still going to be our Prince?" little Phoebe said from behind them.

Phoebe looked surprised to see her and then smiled and said "Yes, I think he still will, once I save him."

"Goodbye" future Phoebe said as she and little Phoebe began to fade out "I hope your future is different than mine."

"So do I" Phoebe whispered.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"She heard what she needed to hear" Leo said.

"Alright, Paige go get the crystals" Piper said and Paige rushed off, only to return a minute later and place the crystals around Cole, which instantly formed the cage.

"Piper unfreeze him" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Piper said and waved her hands to unfreeze him.

"What's going on?" Cole asked.

"Cole is that you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well who else would it be?" Cole asked.

"My future self told me, about the source, and you being possessed. I'm going to save you, I'm going to save us" Phoebe said.

"I hope so" Cole said.

"Now we just need to figure out how we are going to do that" Piper said.

"Well for one thing, don't leave me alone" Cole said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Well it was the seer who planned all this, and if she gets a vision and see's this, she most likely will come here and try to set me free. And then you'll never save me, and you will have to deal with the source all over again, so someone needs to be here, and preferably you should vanquish her" Cole said.

"The seer, I looked her up after we met her. We can vanquish her with a power of three spell" Paige said.

(Before anyone comments on this, they gave different info on the show. The seer told them in "We're off to see the Wizard" that only the power of three could vanquish her, but later in "Womb Raider" they made a potion. So I'm going to go with a power of three spell)

"Alright. So lets see, umm Piper you watch Cole, you have the most fire power" Phoebe said.

"Umm if only the power of three will vanquish her than my firepower won't do much" Piper said.

"Well you can freeze her, hopefully. I will write a power of three spell, Paige you go look in the book for ways to de-possess Cole" Phoebe said.

"And from now on, don't listen to me" Cole said.

"Excuse me?" Phoebe said.

"I can feel the source getting stronger, practically every second. So he may take control and try to trick you into letting me, or rather him, out" Cole said.

"Oh, that's a good warning to know" Piper said.

"Definitely" Paige said.

"But what about if my freezing doesn't work?" Piper asked.

"Umm, you're right, we shouldn't assume. Okay new plan, I'll still work on a spell, but Leo, now you are in charge of looking in the book for ways to de-possess Cole and Paige you go get another set of crystals so we can trap the seer too" Phoebe said

"Okay" Paige said.

"And hurry" Phoebe said

"Alright, lets get moving" Piper said.

"Actually, I just thought of something else. While you wait Piper, write a summoning spell to summon the seer" Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah, good thinking, we will probably need one of those" Piper said.

"Yeah, we might" Phoebe said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

"Alright, so we are set to vanquish the seer?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I've got the summoning spell" Piper said.

"I've got crystals" Paige said.

"Good, and I've got a vanquishing spell" Phoebe said.

"Then I would say we are set to go" Piper said.

"And Leo is watching Cole downstairs?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep, so lets do this" Piper said.

"Alright, so let's summon that bitch so we can get on to saving my fiancé" Phoebe said.

"Evil seer far away

Come to us here today

Come before us here and now

Bring the seer here somehow" Phoebe, Piper and Paige chanted.

"What kind of spell was that?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh shut up, look incoming" Piper said a tornado of fire appeared in front of them, and out of it stepped the seer.

"Crystals, circle!" Paige yelled and the crystals circled around the seer setting up another crystal cage.

"How dare you summon me, and after I saved your lives" the seer said.

"If I recall correctly, you said you did not do it for us, so I feel no guilt in vanquishing you" Piper said.

"Enough chit chat, lets just vanquish this bitch" Phoebe said.

"Alright, sounds good to me" Piper said.

"Seer with a heart so black,

To the fires of hell you must go back

Death comes to you by the power of three

And hell will never set you free" Phoebe, Piper and Paige chanted and watched in extreme satisfaction as the seer went up in flames.

"Take that bitch, that's what you get for screwing with the charmed ones" Phoebe said happily.

"And now, on to the next problem" Paige said.

"Oh yeah, did Leo find anything" Phoebe asked.

"I didn't ask him, let's go down there and find out, why don't you bring the book" Piper said.

"I got the book" Paige said and followed her sisters down the stairs.

"So is the seer vanquished?" Leo asked.

"Yep, the bitch is toast" Phoebe said.

"Phoebes you are really loving that she's dead" Piper said.

"Oh yeah, well if she had Leo possessed and tried to ruin your marriage and turn your husband evil, wouldn't you be happy to see her dead?" Phoebe asked.

"Good point, I'm glad the bitch is dead too" Piper said.

"So Leo, what did you find out about de-possessing Cole?" Phoebe asked.

"Well it's not the de-possessing that's the problem. There is a potion that can do that, it's the getting rid of the sources spirit once it's out of Cole that its biggest problem" Leo said.

"Well why don't we just say the vanquishing spell again and get rid of him" Paige said.

"Because that would kill Cole too" Leo said.

"Yeah I'd like to avoid that" Phoebe said.

"So why don't we do the potion thing, and as soon as the sources spirit starts to leave Cole I'll freeze the room, and we'll move Cole out of the crystal cage and leave the sources spirit there and then re-say the spell" Piper said.

"That could work I think" Leo said.

"Good, then Piper, you go work on the potion please" Phoebe said.

"Alright, I will get onto that, the sooner we get this done with the sooner we get on with our lives" Piper said.

"Amen to that" Phoebe said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP

"Alright Piper, throw the potion and lets hope it works" Paige said.

"And be ready to freeze everything" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Piper said and threw the potion. The girls watched as smoke billowed off Cole, and then as something seemed to float out of his head. They watched as the transparent thing bounced off the crystal cage.

"I think that's your cue" Paige said and Piper froze the room. The girls waited a few seconds to make sure that the spirit had frozen too.

"Okay, lets drag Cole out of there and do this" Phoebe said and she moved one of the crystals bringing down the crystal cage.

As soon as she did this, the spirit shot out and disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" Piper yelled.

"It got away! The source got away!" Paige yelled.

"Dammit, I thought it was frozen!" Piper yelled in frustration.

"Damn! We forgot that not all ghosts freeze! How could we be so stupid!" Phoebe snapped.

"But if it got away, that does mean it's out of Cole, right?" Paige asked.

"God I hope so" Phoebe said.

"But shouldn't we test that, I mean what if it was a trick?" Paige asked.

"Well how do we test it" Phoebe asked.

"I have an idea, but it requires Leo's help" Paige said.

"Leo" Piper yelled and Leo orbed in.

"What?" Leo asked.

"We'll things did not go quite as planned. And we need to test if the source is out of Cole" Piper said.

"What do you mean it did not go as planned?" Leo asked.

"Well the source either got away or is still in Cole, so we need to find out which it is" Piper said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Leo asked.

"Well, it kinda puts you in possible danger, but at the first sign of danger Piper can freeze things again" Paige said.

"So what is it you need me to do?" Leo asked.

"Well we will put you in the cage with Cole and you need to cut him and then heal him" Paige said.

"What?" Phoebe said.

"Well you told me that Leo can't heal demons, so if Cole is evil again then Leo shouldn't be able to heal him" Paige said.

"Alright, lets just do this" Phoebe said and Leo went into the ring of crystals as Paige put the final one in place and the cage reformed.

"Okay, unfreeze the room" Phoebe said.

"What! Why? It would be safer for Leo if Cole stayed frozen" Piper protested.

"Piper, don't you remember what happened with Dan? People don't bleed if they are frozen" Phoebe said.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" Piper said and unfroze the room.

"Umm what's going on, why is Leo in the cage with me?" Cole asked.

"Well, see things did not go quite how we hoped and we need to make sure you aren't possessed" Piper said.

"Alright, I mean I don't feel possessed, but you can hardly take my word, so what are you going to do?" Cole asked.

"Have Leo cut you and try to heal you, if you are still evil then he won't be able to" Phoebe told him.

"Alright, lets do this" Cole said and held out his arm to Leo who winced but quickly brought the knife across his skin leaving a trail of blood and then he held his hands over the wound and they all watched in relief as the wound healed before their eyes.

"Oh thank god" Phoebe exclaimed and moved one of the crystals and threw herself into Cole's arms.

"No, thank you, for saving me" Cole said.

"I'm just glad I could, and glad that I won't have to end up like my future self" Phoebe said.

"Umm guys I hate to ruin this mood, but might I remind you that the source got away" Paige said.

"That's tomorrow's problem, there is not a chance of us getting him tonight, so tonight we celebrate Cole's return" Phoebe said.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know we really should try to do something so that Cole can't be possessed again. That whole void in him thing seems like its just asking for trouble, and it seems like it makes him very susceptible to possession" Paige said.

"Actually, you're right. We really should do that now, just in case the source gets the bright idea to take him over again" Phoebe said.

"But how do we do that? I mean the void was cased by vanquishing Balthazar, so what can we do, get him back?" Piper asked.

"God no!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Well maybe there is some way to, I dunno, stretch his humanity to cover it all, a spell or potion or something" Paige said.

"Alright, we should look into that" Phoebe said.

"Well you're gonna have to do that without me" Paige said.

"Why" Piper asked.

"I have to go to work, I can't just keep missing days" Paige said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Piper said.

"Alright, so then Piper and I can work on that" Phoebe said.

The girls turned when they heard the doorbell ring. And all three headed to the door.

"I wonder who that could be" Piper said and opened the door to reveal Darryl.

"Darryl!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"No, nothings wrong, not this time. Actually I wanted to talk to Cole, is he around?" Darryl asked.

"Yeah, I think he's in the kitchen with Leo" Piper said.

"Cole!" Phoebe yelled.

"What?" Cole said walking in.

"Darryl wants to talk to you" Phoebe said with slight suspicion in her voice.

"Oh" was all Cole said.

"Cole, good to see you" Darryl said.

"It is?" Cole said with confusion.

"Yeah, I came to talk to you about what you talked to me about several weeks ago" Darryl said.

"Come again?" Cole said.

"About becoming a cop" Darryl said.

"What!" Piper said.

"You want to be a cop?" Paige asked.

"How come you did not tell me about this?" Phoebe asked.

"I did not tell you because when I mentioned the idea to Darryl he was not agreeable about it, so I thought that was the end of it. And yes Paige, I thought it might be nice to actually do something, help people, get back into the good verses evil game again" Cole said.

"Umm back to what I was saying" Darryl said.

"Oh yeah, go on" Cole told him.

"Well I thought about it, and thought you might have a point. I mean you do know the law and the streets and are quite capable of handling yourself in a fight. And I thought you just might be an asset to the force. Also the department has been looking for a good partner for me ever since Andy, but none of them have worked. A lot of that is because I have to go off covering and helping with magical problems and I can hardly take partners with me. And maybe, just maybe you might be the perfect partner for me. I wouldn't have to hide the magic stuff from you, in fact you'd be able to help me cover up for the girls. And although I don't totally trust you, the girls do, and I know you love Phoebe so I'm pretty sure I can trust you at my back" Darryl said.

"Are you serious?" Cole asked.

"Yes, and there is a training program starting up next week, so if you are interested in trying this out, let me know" Darryl said.

(I'm not totally sure how police officers get trained, so I'm going to be making it up as I go, sorry for any errors)

"So are you interested?" Darryl asked.

"Well yeah, I mean as long as it's okay with you Phoebe" Cole said.

"Well, if it's what you want then yeah, I'm okay with it. It will be good for you to have something to do" Phoebe said.

"Then yes, I'm definitely interested" Cole said.

"Good, then I'll drop off some paperwork later today" Darryl said and left.

"Well wow, that's unexpected" Piper said.

"Well I guess I have just gotten tired of being a liability around here. I wanted to be useful, and I know how useful Darryl has been over the years and I thought that it would be even more so to have an officer in the family. I know I can't be a big help magically, but this way I thought I could still help you. I am sick of being so useless. Besides I need to get a real life" Cole said.

"Well yeah, I mean it probably will be really helpful, and it will be a relief for Darryl not to have us always coming to him" Piper said.

"I really just can't see you as a cop, no offense" Paige said.

"Well I couldn't either, till just recently" Cole replied.

"Phoebe, you haven't said anything" Piper said.

"I guess I'm in shock. I mean it's great that you found something to do and a way to help, I'm really proud of you. I guess I'm just scared. I mean like Darryl said, he hasn't had a partner since Andy, and look what happened to him. I just hate the thought of you in more danger" Phoebe said.

"But I'll always be in danger as long as I live here" Cole said.

"I know, and that's why I'm not objecting to your getting this job. But I can't help worrying. I know I can't wrap you up with wool and keep you safe, but I want to. I am happy for you, I just need to get more used to the idea" Phoebe said and walked off.

"I don't understand, I thought she'd be happy, with me being on the good guys team and going out into the world like she wants. I'm going to be helping people and I thought she wanted that. I just wanted to help, both with you guys and your charmed duties and just all other people too. And I figured it would also help money wise. I don't know exactly how that works around here but I want to help" Cole said.

"Oh money wise, that will be nice. What with Leo and Phoebe both not working having you here was also a strain. So having a third income would be great. Typically we just put all the money into one account. And we pay the bills out of it, or rather I do. Ever since Prue died it was just easier to keep only one account. And since Paige moved in she has just been putting her money in there too. Its strange I know, how we just share it all but it's worked for us" Piper said.

"That great, so just tell me how and I'll have it so that what I earn goes into the joint account too" Cole said.

"Yeah, thanks that will be nice" Piper said.

"But I still don't understand why Phoebe is upset" Cole said.

"Well, she's just been getting used to the idea that you are human and vulnerable, and the idea of loosing you scares her. And now the idea of you going out and putting yourself in the line of danger, just scares the hell out of her. She's not actually upset, just scared" Piper said.

"So what do I do?" Cole asked.

"Let her be, she needs to work this one out on her own. To realize that she needs to trust you and to let you live. She knows that intellectually but emotions and logic rarely go hand in hand. She just needs time to work out how she feels and deal with it, don't worry" Pipe said.

"Alright, if you say so. You know her best" Cole said.

"True, but don't worry, you'll reach a point where you know these things too" Piper said.

"I did not understand why she was upset either, so will I reach that point too? " Paige asked.

"Well yeah, you both haven't known Phoebe, or even me and Leo that long" Piper said.

"I've know you guys for two years now" Cole said.

"Yes, and you do know a lot about us, I'm not saying you don't. But the little things, the moods, the quirks, those you have yet to learn. Although I know you know more than Paige, but you still both have a lot to learn about us" Piper said.

"Gee thanks" Paige said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Saying he knows you better, I mean I'm your sister, I should know you better than him" Paige said.

"But you don't. As Cole said he's known us two years and been through a lot with us. Actually Cole was at my wedding, and Prue's funeral. He knows a lot about us because he knew our other life, with Prue. And he has been through a lot with us and helped us a lot. You've only been with us a few months, give it time, you'll learn more about us and get to know us better" Piper said.

"But I'll never have what he does" Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Cole echoed.

"Well you said it yourself, one of the reason he knows you guys so much better than me is that he knew you guys with Prue in your other life as you put it" Paige said.

"Paige I really don't know what to tell you about that. Yeah its true, Cole has had experiences you never will. He knew Leo and I before we were married and watched us get married and watched that marriage progress. He was there while Phoebe was still in school and finding herself, actually he helped her find herself. And yes, most importantly he knew Prue. And actually eventually gained her acceptance, although they still fought like cats and dogs. But yeah, those are things that you can never have, its true. But you will have other memories that we will build, ones that are equally important" Piper said.

"I will?" Paige asked.

"Of course, you will be there for Phoebe and Cole's wedding, for us having kids and for other great memories to come" Piper said.

"I guess you're right. Its just hard sometimes knowing you had this whole other life that I was not a part of, one that you were really happy with and that if that life had kept going you would kept living it perfectly happy without me in it" Paige said.

Piper looked shocked and said "Honey thinking about things like that are pointless, who knows what would have happened. I mean mom might have told us about you eventually and we might have found you still. But that doesn't matter, it did not happen and never will" Piper said.

"Yeah, I know" Paige said.

"Look Paige, yes things have changed, but that's good. And now we will go on with our lives and live them making new memories that, while not replacing the old ones, will come to mean just as much to us. So don't worry. You and Cole are now a part of our lives, for good, you guys are stuck with us. And I know the whole family thing and sister thing is new for you two, but with time you'll come to love it and will wonder how you ever lived without it" Piper said cheerfully.

"You're right, sorry" Paige said.

"No apologies needed, this is a tough transitional time for all of us, we will have to work things out, but no worries, we will work them out, we always do" Piper said.

"Oh I just can't wait" Cole said sarcastically.

"Sorry you two, you are now Halliwell's, and there is really nothing you can do about it" Piper teased.

"I'm a Mathews not a Halliwell" Paige stated.

"Do you really have to be one or the other, can't you be both?" Piper asked.

"What like change my name to Mathews-Halliwell?" Paige asked.

"If you want" Piper said.

"I don't know, I mean I actually kinda like the idea. I mean seeing my parents a few weeks ago, and them saying that they were okay with me being with you, before that I would have said no off hand, but now I kinda like the idea of showing that I'm actually a part of this family. I'm kinda glad you came up with the idea, I think I may actually go this weekend and have it changed. That is okay with you right?" Paige asked.

"Of course, we'll be thrilled. Nothing would make me happier" Piper said.

"Does this mean I have to change my name to Turner-Halliwell or something?" Cole asked.

"Well, maybe once you get married. Because I know Phoebe won't get rid of her name completely. She probably will become Phoebe Turner- Halliwell. I mean I became Piper Wyatt-Halliwell, it's kinda a thing in this family. So it would be nice if you and Phoebe have the same last name" Piper said.

"Well maybe, but only if Turner comes first" Cole said.

"I'm sure that would be fine, Turner-Halliwell sounds the best anyway" Piper told him.

"Did Leo take the Halliwell name?" Paige asked.

"Yep, he is Leo Wyatt-Halliwell" Piper said proudly.

"Boy, this family is gonna have confusing names" Paige said.

"Oh what's one more confusing thing in this family, I mean we have so many already, why not add one more" Piper said.

"Oh what have I gotten myself into?" Paige asked.

"Well you have just entered the wonderful world of Halliwell, good luck!" Piper said jokingly.

"You joke, but we really do have our own little world here" Cole said.

"Maybe, but despite the flaws and cracks in it, it's not a bad one to live in" Piper said.

"Well so long as this world has Phoebe in it I'm fine" Cole said.

"Yeah, I think I can survive it too" Paige said.

"Alright, we'll now that we've decided you're Halliwell's you can be really family like and help me with the dishes" Piper said and headed to the kitchen.

"Is she serious?" Paige asked.

"With her? Who knows?" Cole said.

"Would you two stop dawdling and get your butts in here" Piper said.

"I guess she's serious" Cole said.

"Is it too late to go back on that whole joining the family thing?" Paige asked.

"Yep" Cole said and headed the kitchen with Paige trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anyone else really find it hard to believe that Cole is becoming a policeman?" Paige asked Piper and Leo.

"Well, yes and no. I mean seeing him as only the ex-demon that you see him as, it's hard to believe. But seeing him as the man who loves Phoebe and has for a year been helping us save people, no it's not so hard. It's all a matter of perspective" Piper said.

"Yeah, and I think Cole was going mad around here with nothing to do and no powers, this will help him adapt to being human" Leo said.

"You seem rather Cole friendly lately Leo, doing some male bonding?" Paige asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean he's pretty much part of the family now, and well, in this household the men need to stick together" Leo said jokingly.

"Hey!" Piper said.

"It was a joke" Leo said and then said in an undertone "kinda."

"What's a joke?" Cole asked walking in.

"That the men in this family need to stick to together" Leo told him.

"That's no joke" Cole said.

"Hey now!" Phoebe said walking in and hitting Cole lightly on the shoulder.

"What?" Cole said.

"Well maybe you two should stick together on the couch tonight too" Piper joked.

"No no, you can kick Leo out if you want, but I want to keep my bedwarmer" Phoebe said.

"Okay, things are just getting a little too couply in here" Paige said.

"Sorry" Phoebe said.

"So Cole, how was your first day of police training?" Piper asked.

"It was actually really great, I liked what I heard. I think I've decided to really do this" Cole said.

"Well that's great honey!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"So you're okay with this now?" Cole asked.

"Oh yes, I've managed to work through my fears" Phoebe told him.

"That's good" Cole said.

"Yep, and so now I'm just happy that you found something that you like" Phoebe said.

"Well I am too, now if only you could find something too, assuming you want to" Cole said.

"Yeah, I want to, but I'm sure it will come with time. Or at least I hope so" Phoebe said.

All five of them looked up as the doorbell rang. And they all started towards the door together.

"Tyler!" Piper exclaimed after opening the door. They all stared at the boy standing on the porch, the firestarter that they had helped only months earlier.

"Tyler what are you doing here?" Paige asked and motioned him to come in.

"I had no place else to go and I knew you were the only ones who could help me" Tyler said.

"Help you with what?" Piper asked.

"Saving me" Tyler told them.

"Saving you from what?" Paige asked.

"My foster parents, kinda" Tyler told them.

"I'm sorry, didn't we get them already?" Piper said.

"Not them, my new ones" Tyler said.

"No way, I totally checked them out, I was positive they were gonna be good ones" Paige said.

"Oh they were, the ones you put me with I mean. But it's my new ones that aren't. See the ones you set me up with were great, but then he got transferred for work to New York so they had to leave me here. And the next set of parents they set me up with, well, I know they aren't human. They slipped me something, a potion I guess. One that reopened my power and ensured that they couldn't be bound again. They were planning on taking them. But luckily the first time I set something on fire again was away from them, so they did not know for sure it worked. I listened to them, and heard about what they gave me. And what their plans were, basically they just wanted to split my power and take it themselves" Tyler told them.

"Wait, did you say that they made it impossible to bind your powers again?" Piper asked.

"Yeah" Tyler said.

"Alright, that's the secondary problem. The primary one is that we need to go vanquish the demon parents so that Tyler is safe" Paige said.

"Oh no, that's not a problem. When I overheard them planning I got so mad that I mistakenly set them on fire. So they are gone" Tyler said.

"So what is it you want us to do? I mean if you don't need us to get rid of the demons and you know we can't bind your powers, why did you feel you had to come to us?" Paige asked.

"Well, because I was hoping, well that you'd be willing to be my new foster parents. I mean since my powers can't be bound I can't just be placed with some normal person. And you guys could teach me how to use my powers" Tyler said.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You want us to be your foster parents?" Piper said.

"Well yeah, I was hoping" Tyler said hopefully.

"Well I don't know about that, I mean…" Piper trailed off.

"Please? I'll be good I promise, I'll help out around here and help you with the demons and I'll do anything you like" Tyler said pleadingly.

"So why are you so wanting us to foster you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, because here was the first place that even briefly felt home like. I mean the parents I had before this were nice, but I always felt like a visitor there. And I always felt like I still was not normal and not a real part of their world and their life. But here I don't feel that way. I mean everything was okay here, you did not yell at me for setting things on fire, and you guys are like me, so I fit in here" Tyler said.

"I don't know what to say, I mean, this is so completely unexpected" Piper said.

"Umm guys, why don't we have a family conference in the kitchen" Phoebe said.

"Okay, come on, Tyler we'll be back in a couple minutes" Paige said.

Piper, Leo, Cole, Phoebe and Paige all hurried back into the kitchen.

"Well, now what?" Phoebe asked.

"I really don't know. I mean he does have a point about the magical stuff, we can't just send him to any old family now, and he does need to be trained" Piper said.

"The question is, are we able to do it?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know. Let's look at this logically. I mean space wise there is still the extra bedroom upstairs so he would have somewhere to stay" Paige said.

"Yeah, but I was always planning on having my daughter in there" Piper said.

"Okay, since you are currently not pregnant, I don't think that's a concern right now" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, and lets see… I mean it would have to be Piper and Leo who officially ask to foster him. They tend to favor couples to foster kids" Paige said.

"Well yeah, and it would probably be Phoebe and I who watched him mostly, since we are here usually during the day" Piper said.

"And now that Cole has a paying job money is not the hugest issue" Phoebe said.

"It's not a paying job yet, right now it's just paid training" Cole said.

"Same difference" Phoebe said.

"True, I mean that still doesn't mean we are rolling in money, but it does mean that we probably could take on another mouth" Piper said.

"But what about demons?" Cole asked.

"That's true" Phoebe said.

"But he seems to be able to handle himself pretty well, and he will be even better with training" Paige said.

"Also, with his powers unbound he will be a target just like any other witch. And it might be better for him to have adult witches around to protect him" Leo said.

"True, I'd forgotten about that" Piper said.

"I think the real question is do we think we can do this and do we want to" Phoebe said.

"I think we should" Paige said.

"I'm not sure; I mean I just don't know. I always thought I'd get kids of my own first" Piper said.

"Piper honey, this doesn't mean you won't have kids of your own, this has nothing to do with that" Phoebe said.

"Well yeah, but we would be giving away the room I was gonna give to the baby" Piper said.

"Well they can have our room" Cole said.

"Excuse me? Cole, I love you and I want to marry you. But I'm not ready do move out and it's a danger to do so" Phoebe said.

"That's true, but we can't both keep living in that little space" Cole said.

"But Cole I don't want to move out" Phoebe said.

"That's okay, because I was not actually suggesting it. I have been thinking about this for a little bit, and I knew you wouldn't like the idea of moving out, and frankly with me not having powers to protect you I don't think it's a good idea to move out either. But I do think we need more room. So I thought we could remodel the basement into another maser suite, add a small bathroom down there, and fix it up. I mean it will take awhile, but surely we can do it in nine months, so by the time that Piper needs it for a baby it would be done and our room would be free" Cole said

"Wow, I mean I like it, and it would mean that Piper could have a baby and we could have Tyler here too" Phoebe said.

"Thank you Cole, I mean to offer like that" Piper said.

"Well it's not a totally selfless act, besides Phoebe and I may have kids too, and so our daughters will have to share a room" Cole said.

"Daughters? You all seem to assume you'll have girls" Paige said.

"Yeah, well this family has only had girls for like a hundred years, so I'd say it's really likely to be girls" Piper said.

"Umm guys, lets think about the whole remodeling thing later, we left Tyler alone in there with nothing to do. So maybe we should try to decide his fate first" Leo said.

"Oh right, well I still say yes" Paige said.

"I'm okay with it" Phoebe said.

"If Phoebe is okay with it then I am" Cole said.

"Well, okay, I think we should" Piper said.

"If you think so then I agree" Leo said.

"So, it's agreed, lets go tell him" Piper said.

So they all walked back to where Tyler was sitting on the couch.

"So have you made up your minds?" Tyler asked.

"Yes we have, and we've decided that yes, we will foster you" Piper said.

"Great! Thank you so much!" Tyler exclaimed.

"And I have just the idea of how to do it" Paige said.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Well we do have to do something concerning his foster parents, I mean they are gone, but no one knows that yet. So I thought that we could glamour Phoebe and Cole to looking like them and have them come say that they can't take him anymore. And then I, as a social worker, can set it up so that Piper and Leo get him" Paige said.

"Sounds good" Piper said.

"Thanks" Tyler said.

"Yeah, so let's get going on this, no time to loose" Paige said.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're like a policeman?" Tyler asked Cole.

"Not yet, I'm training to be one" Cole answered in an awkward way, clearly not sure how to act around a child.

"So how long will you be training?" Tyler asked.

"It's a four month program, so I still have three months of training left" Cole told him and looked pleased when he pulled into the driveway of the Halliwell manor.

"Hey honey, so how did it go?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, first can Leo please take this glamour off of me, I'd like to look like myself again" Cole said.

"Sure thing" Leo said and with a snap of his fingers the glamour was gone and Cole looked like himself again.

"Good, so anyway, it's done. I finished all the paper work that says that Tyler's other foster parents are unwilling to be his guardians anymore, so now its all up to Paige" Cole said.

"Sorry I couldn't go with you honey, I had to meet with the wedding planners" Phoebe said.

"Wedding planners? Why do we need wedding planners, why can't we just have a simple wedding like Piper and Leo did" Cole asked.

"Exactly what part of my wedding was simple? The part where Prue's boyfriend rode through the front door on a Harley and knocked over all the decorations, the part where I called it off and stormed out, or the part where the cops cut the power and arrested Prue?" Piper asked.

"Aright, simple may not have been the right word. I just meant there weren't lots of people and lots of preparations" Cole said.

"Prue did what at your wedding?" Paige asked.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later" Phoebe told her.

"I just think that attempting to have some huge wedding is just asking for trouble, particularly at a time when there are so many factions that want to take the sources place, its like asking for them to attack, its too risky" Cole said.

"I hate to say it, but he's right Phoebe. I mean I totally understand, at first I wanted some big wedding and all that too, but then I realized that it just doesn't work in our life" Piper told her.

Phoebe looked unhappy, but thoughtful and finally said "Alright, I give. We can do another at home wedding."

"Phoebe, I don't want you to agree to this if it will make you unhappy, I mean I want you to be happy with our wedding" Cole said.

"Its okay, I probably will like a small wedding with only those closest to me better anyway. And this way we can have grams do the ceremony" Phoebe said.

"Oh joy" Cole muttered.

"That's the spirit" Paige said.

"Yep, so I better fire the wedding planners" Phoebe said.

"Try to do it more gently than I did" Piper said jokingly.

"Oh god yes" Phoebe said with a laugh.

"Let me guess, another long story" Paige said sadly.

"Yeah, kinda. We were under the influence of evil and did some bad things to the wedding planners, and finally made them literally fly out of the house" Piper said.

"Oh god, that's horrible" Paige said.

"Hey, like I said, under the influence of evil" Piper said defensively.

"So anyway, you and Leo need to come by my office tomorrow, so that we can start the paperwork for you to foster Tyler" Paige said.

"Alright, wow, there are so many things we need to do to get ready" Piper said.

"Yeah, true, like get him enrolled in school. The one he's in now is too far away, our house is in a different district than his old one" Paige said.

"Oh, well Phoebe why don't you take him down there tomorrow and do that" Piper said.

"Alright, but we also need to buy stuff for his room and all" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, umm well why don't Cole and Leo take him shopping after Cole is done with work, they are guys, so they can help him" Paige said.

"Sure" Leo said as he walked into the room.

"Great, so what else needs to be done?" Piper asked.

"Well there's that whole finding the source thing" Cole said sounding nervous.

"Oh yeah, and finding a way to fill the void in Cole" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, that's kinda important" Paige said.

"Well, we should start doing some research" Leo said.

"Great let me guess, you'll go talk to the elders" Piper mocked.

"They may know something useful, and I also need to see if I can get Tyler transferred to be my charge" Leo said.

"Alright, we'll deal with the Cole and source stuff next, after everything with Tyler is done, so anything else, besides the evil stuff" Piper said.

"Nothing I can think of" Paige said.

"Me either" Phoebe said.

"Nope, I think that covers everything that we need to do" Leo said and orbed out.

"I hate it when he does that" Piper muttered.

"I know, I used to hate it when Cole did it too" Phoebe said.

"Cole never orbed" Paige said.

"Obviously, I mean when he just shimmered out. It's especially annoying when he would do it mid kiss" Phoebe said.

"Tell me about it" Piper replied.

"Well remind me to get a non magical boyfriend" Paige said.

"Well, the problem with that is that even when you think they are normal, they turn out not to be. Both Piper and I did that, she thought Leo was mortal and I thought Cole was mortal, and look how wrong we were" Phoebe said.

"Okay, well then I'll be more careful than you" Paige said smugly.

"We'll see, besides, sometime I think its better this way, I mean what normal mortal guy could deal with our lives" Phoebe said.

"Great, I guess I'm doomed" Paige said.

"Don't be silly, you'll find someone, and probably when you least expect it" Phoebe told her.

"I hope so" Paige replied.

"Now I have to get to work, there's a band coming in tonight, so you all should be there" Piper said.

"Well who's gonna watch Tyler?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, wow, I guess I'm not used to that yet, well I don't know, who wants to?" Piper said.

"Cole and I can, just because we aren't having a huge wedding doesn't mean there is not still planning to be done, we can work on that" Phoebe said.

"Great, thanks. I think we are gonna have to find a magical babysitter or something, because it will really suck if we can't ever all go out together again" Piper said.

"Tell me about it, ask Leo, maybe he knows someone magical that watches kids" Phoebe said.

"I don't have to be watched" Tyler said as he walked in.

"Well actually you do, you're still young, and right now we still have demons who are trying to find you, so till we find a way to stop them from tracking you, you need to have an adult around" Piper said.

"Great" Tyler said in a sulky voice and he walked out of the room.

"Well look at you, already acting like a mom" Phoebe said.

"Oh shut up" Piper said.


End file.
